bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ohyododesu/High School Part-Timers Band Intro
I tried translating the conversation the High School Part-Timers band had as an introduction! Hopefully it's good! Everyone: Hmm… Tsugumi: It’s been an hour since we got to the studio, and we still haven’t come up with any good ideas. Aya: Uu… The styles of each of our bands are just too different…! Moca: That’s for sure~ Kanon: What on earth can we do about it… Lisa: Wait a minute! Don’t start feeling down yet! Lisa: If we put our heads together, I’m sure we’ll think of something! Right? For instance, hmm... ah… let’s try to find something we all have in common! Moca: Something in common huh~? If we’re taking that approach, Lisa and I both work part-time at a convenience store~ Kanon: Aya-chan and I both work part-time at a fast food restaurant. Tsugumi-chan helps out at her family’s café too. Aya: Ah, that’s right! I always hear about it from Eve-chan! It’s impressive how much of a hard worker you are. Tsugumi: It’s nothing really…! Lisa: Oh! Working at a part-time job is something that we all have in common! Kanon: That’s right. But even though we have that in common, how are we going to make a song based on that? Lisa: Hmm. All of us work in service, so how about something that can help bring a smile to everyone’s faces? Aya: That’s important, but it might be hard to do with a song… Tsugumi: Ah… Aya: Huh? What is it, Tsugumi-chan? Moca: That’s the face of someone with a flash of brilliance isn’t it~? Good, good, tell us Tsugu-sensei. Tsugumi: I wouldn’t say it’s brilliant but… um… what do you think about a cheer song? Kanon: Cheer song…? Tsugumi: Yep. When I’m done helping out at my family’s café and I’m feeling a bit tired, I listen to music. Tsugumi: Sometimes I listen to energetic songs, or just the opposite with relaxing songs that help calm me down. The songs I listen to change day to day but… after I listen to them, I get the feeling that “yeah, I can give it my all tomorrow too!” Moca: Hoho-! Aya: I get what you’re saying. It helps when I can fall asleep to some music. Tsugumi: Fufu, I often go to bed with my earphones on. I’m sure we all have similar experiences. Tsugumi: What I mean is, well… we might be able to use music to cheer up people like us who are working hard at their jobs… I think… but… Lisa: …That’s good! That’s really good! Kanon: I agree! I think it’s a great idea! Lisa: Since we’re always working hard at our part-time jobs, we should have a way to sing about it, right? The members here make the perfect team for making this song! Moca: Right, Moca-chan was thinking about saying the same thing~ What a shame, Tsugu beat me to it~ Lisa: Yeah, yeah. Moca’s really jumping on the idea now. Aya: Fufu. Then it’s decided! It’ll be called “The High School Part-Timer Cheer Song!” Aya: All right! Everyone, let’s do our best! Moca: Chichichi. Aya-san, at times like this you should say “let’s do our Tsugu-best.” Lisa: Ahaha! That sounds good! Aya: Huh? Is that so? Okay, got it! Well then everyone, let’s do our Tsugu-best!!! Lisa・'Moca': Yeah! Let’s do our Tsugu-best! Kanon: Fufu. Um… let’s… let’s do our Tsugu-best! Tsugumi: Eeh…!? That… saying that as a cheer? It’s too embarrassing for me to say…! Category:Blog posts